vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Easter eggs... the little "gifts" and gimmicks that game developers and programmers leave behind in the code for the player to find. Vendetta Online surely has plenty of its own... they simply must be found first. Alpha/Engine Test Easter Eggs These are easter eggs that existed only during the Alpha and Engine Test stages of Vendetta Online. The Title Bar That Talked Back Way back in the day called Vendetta Test, players used to have a menu tab called "Inventory" instead of the "Character Info" tab. On this tab was an empty field, whose title bar read, "Don't click here." If a curious player chose to disobey the title bar's strict instruction, the bar's message changed to read, "I said, 'Don't click here!' " If the player chose to click on the title bar again after this even more forceful admonishment, the message reverted to the first, and the cycle repeated itself. Tubes of Confusion Due to popular request (and some prior experimentation using lots of antennae) several racetracks were created. Most tracks consisted of translucent tubes and/or completely covered tubes with lights inside. One such track intertwined with the station type in Sector 9. Another was nothing but the dark tubes, with multiple routes through it, making it somewhat of a maze. Note that this feature has returned. See Race tracks. Ice, Yo! During alpha, most asteroids could not be targeted. Certain ice asteroids could be targeted, however, and in the space where the target's name was normally displayed it read "Ice, Yo!" Beta Test Easter Eggs These are easter eggs that existed only during the Beta Test, or that were eliminated at the time of final release. No easter eggs are currently reported at this time. Release Easter Eggs These are easter eggs that currently exist, or that were eliminated after the final release. Atlas Hatches If you set your texture resolution to Very High and take a close look at the top and back of the Atlas transport craft, you will find something very interesting. On the top, the hatch reads "Emergency Access". On the back, it reads, "Caution Door Opens Downward" I <3 Me Type /buddy invite "your name" Accept. The game should reply, "Fine, you are your own buddy." Roy Because all textures (most anyway) were taken from photos that Waylon took on picture-taking excursions, even the windows of the stations are from the real world. One set of windows came from a building where (apparently) something that was or looked like a person was in the window when the picture was taken. This "person" was given the name "Roy" by the devs. Every now and then, you can find Roy sitting in a station window. Maybe he'll look at you and wave. Say what? Private message a Hive bot, station guard, or strike force. You will receive a string of randomly generated binary. Upside down, backwards and sideways! As discovered by a well-known player, if you study the orientation of the planets and major (in-system) stars in relation to each other to their orientation on the map when you warp into a sector, you will find in every case that you are flipped 180° (π radians) from the solar plane. In other words... you're upside down! The 1.7.34 update removed this "easter egg". Wheel o' Doom! You can (with a steady hand) fit a bus or an atlas inside one of the triangular holes in any of the giant rotating wheels present on some stations. Teach me! You can /mentor invite "your name" and the game will then say, "Ok, you're mentoring yourself." Note: As far as I know you do not get mentor points from this. Duel me! You can duel yourself with /duel challenge "your name" and you'll find out if you won, lost, or tied against yourself. Note: This does not affect your duel rating. I don't hear it! Try /query snd. I can't tell you what it does. It'll be funnier this way. Bunchie's UFO On occasion, the devs or guides will appear flying Bunchie's UFO. Christmas Presents For several weeks during holiday season, all cargo canisters in game appeared as wrapped gifts. Hippos! The command /displayshippos formerly displayed a set of coordinates pinpointing your ship's position. This feature was removed because of potential bot scripting abuse and replaced with something more creative. Unfortunately, that was later removed as well and replaced with something much less satisfying (probably due to its effect on newbies). Not to be denied, players have recreated it as a plugin. http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25587 Turrets that talk Send a message to any of the nation defense turrets saying "Die" and you will get a reply. category:General Information